Wilderness Trail
by brittana11
Summary: The New Directions go camping much to the dismay of Santana. What they find out about Brittany and Santana during this trip will surprise everyone.


**So here's one of the last pieces I'll be uploading for a while until I finish typing the others. **

**Wilderness Trail**

"I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't do nature." Santana complained, she couldn't believe that Mr. Shue was suggesting that they all go camping. As if she was going to waste a weekend that Britts parents and sister would be gone to go camping with a bunch of losers instead of being alone with Brittany.

"Alright thank you Santana," Mr. Shue dryly said giving her a fake smile that he only ever uses on her.

"Mr. Shue I think it's a great idea and Finn and I are in." Rachel said jumping up grabbing a piece of paper and pen, starting to write a list of everything they would need.

"Ugh?" Finn asked coming out of his daze at hearing name.

"Camping, man. We're all going camping." Puck said waving around the room.

"Not all of us are going cause I refuse." Santana said folding her arms and sitting down next to Brittany.

"Please, San." Brittany whined.

"No B, I hate nature and it hates me." Santana turned away from her. If she couldn't see her then she wouldn't give in.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Oh just give in Santana we all know how whipped you are. You'll give in sooner or later so you might as well save us all time and just agree already." Quinn laughed at her making a whipping motion.

"Fuck you Fabray." Santana snarls.

"Santana language," scolds Mr. Shue.

Determined not to give in and give everyone the satisfaction of seeing how whipped she was. She shook her head.

"Please," pouted Brittany practically crying.

Santana sighs, she can't stand to hear or see Brittany sad. "Fine, I'm bringing an eight person tent." Everyone smiled now all they had to do was get another tent. "For me-" their faces dropped, "and Britt." Most everyone except for Puck made gagging noises and had locks of terror on their faces.

"Actually you two can't sleep together." Mr. Shue interjects calming down everyone that they wouldn't have hear the two Cheerios go at it.

"Why the hell not?" Santana angrily shouted jumping up.

"Because we can't let a couple sleep together." Ms. Pillsberry squeaked from the doorway were she was standing.

"This is bullshit! We've been rooming and SLEEPING together since freshman year and no one cared." Santana shouted now only being held back by Brittany.

"I cared." Quinn stood up to face Santana. "I've had to room and hear the two of you since freshman year and frankly I'm glad that someone is finally putting a stop to it."

Santana was about to say something when Brittany burst into tears. Turning around the latina engulfed her girl in a huge hug as the dancer sobbed, "I-wa-nt-San-tan-a," crying into her girlfriend shoulder.

It broke everyone's heart to see Brittany crying not even coach Sylvester could stand to see her cry. See no one said no to her cause no one wanted to make her cry. It was like watching someone stab a puppy.

"I guess you two can share a tent just no funny business." Mr. Shue folded looking at Ms. Pillsberry who nodded in agreement along with everyone else.

"Cool," exclaimed Brittany grabbing Santana's hand and skipping to the door. "What time are we leave?"

"Meet here with camping gear tomorrow at seven." Mr. Shue said.

Santana smirked as Brittany pulled her down the hall. Because of Brittany's "crying" at least she'd get to sleep with her. So her weekend wouldn't suck half as bad.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had called to see if Santana had an extra tent. Then Mercedes called to ask what kind of food they were bringing. By the time Puck texted to say he was stopping by to ask some questions everyone in the glee club was at her house.

If it weren't for Brittany, Santana would have kicked everyone out, but of course as everyone pointed out she was whipped and thus they were all in her house.

"Wow, Santana, I thought you lived in Lima Heights Adjacent. This place is nice." Rachel said as Santana lead everyone into the garage.

Brittany giggled and Santana rolled her eyes. "I lived there until I was ten and my dad got promoted to head surgeon and my mom made partner at her law firm. They decided to move to the nicer part of town though most of my family still lives in Lima Heights."

"I never knew that." Rachel said as Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina, Rory and Sugar all nodded.

Quinn and Puck laughed, they both had known Santana long enough to know that she was too high maintenance for Lima Heights.

"Okay, what do we need?" Santana asked wondering how she managed to get in these situation.

"Tents!" Kurt said looking over Rachel's shoulder at her list.

Santana pointed them out to Brittany who easily pulled the four tents down. Carrying them over to Santana's SUV and throwing them in the trunk.

"Tarps in case it rains." Mike suggests which earns him a smile from Santana who pulls out eight handing them to Brittany.

"Obviously sleeping bags and such other stuff we all will be bringing ourselves." Rachel mumbles to herself.

Brittany throws two sleeping bags and an air mattress into the car.

"What about cooking utensils, coolers, and other such stuff." Mercedes asks.

"All taken care of." Brittany smiles lifting three huge boxes into the car.

"Um Santana I hate to ask, but didn't you say you hate nature so why do you have so much camping stuff?" Tina asked frowning.

"My family and Britt don't share my distain for nature." Santana crossed her arms glaring at Brittany like this was all her fault. Which it was. "Okay now everyone leave I needs to enjoy my bed for one more night before I'm forced to sleep on the ground for two nights." Santana began herding them out.

"What about food?" Finn asked eyes wide.

"Your problem not mine. I'm supplying the tents." Santana said slamming the door. "Come on Britt you owe me and I plan on collecting right now." she smirked as Brittany smiled and followed her upstairs.

* * *

Brittany was excited to be headed out to their campsite. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down cause Santana was sleeping on her shoulder. Quinn and Puck had sternly told her not to move, no one wanted to deal with grumpy Santana.

She decided to watch Santana sleep so she didn't wake her. It was the only time that the latina was completely at peace when people were around. The dancer enjoyed seeing her girl so much at peace. It didn't last long cause they arrived.

"Okay we need to decide who is sleeping where." Mr. Shue said after they unloaded everything from the bus.

"Well that might hard as all of us girl agreed that Brittany and Santana should have their own tent and they're using the eight person and the other three tents are four person tents. That works fine for the boys, but there are five girls." Rachel explained.

"Well then one girl will have to sleep with in the same tent with them." Mr. Shue said as all the girls looked wide eyed at him.

They argued with each other over who would be sleeping with the two Cheerios as everyone set up the tents. Eventually Quinn lost a game of rock, paper, scissors and was forced to sleep with them.

Much to everyone's, but Santana surprise Brittany set up their tent in under three minutes way faster than anyone else. She also set up and started a fire to cook lunch. In fact it was Brittany and Brittany alone that set up the campsite.

"Whoa Britt who knew you'd be so good at all this camping stuff?" Kurt said as everyone joined her around the fire waiting for her to finish making lunch.

"Yeah well I use to camp a lot with my dad." Brittany smiled looking over at Santana who looked extremely grumpy.

"That's cool at least one of us can set up a camp site." Rachel said taking out a veggie burger for Brittany to cook.

"Hey, we could get it up." Finn and Puck complained.

Santana tries to snuffle a laugh. "Please, as much as I hate nature and don't want to be here even I know we'd be last without her."

"Aw thanks, babe." Brittany grabbed Santana and passionately kissed her.

"Get a room," Quinn shoved Santana and she flipped her off.

"No, this is the best show ever." Puck grinned.

"Hell no, Fuckerman stop perving on my girl." Santana broke away and stood just as Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsberry walked over.

"Santana language," Mr. Shue said as Brittany handed out hamburgers.

After they were done eating, Kurt and Blaine washed up and they all sat around the fire to decide what to do with the afternoon.

"What about a hike?" Ms. Pillsberry suggested looking at a broachers of hiking trails in the area.

"That sounds great." Mr. Shue got up motioning everyone to follow him.

"I agree it's a good source of excise." Rachel dug up two water bottles for her and Finn. "I think we should do the five mile hike up to spring lake."

Ms. Pillsberry and Artie decided to stay back as Artie couldn't hike and someone had to stay.

Ten minutes into the hike they reached a fork in the trail everyone took the right trail, but Brittany and Santana.

"Shh, hold up." Brittany held Santana for a minute watching the rest of them go around a bend. "Come on San," she pulled the Latina up the left trail.

"Britt were in the world are you taking me?" Santana stopped in the middle of the trail.

"Don't you trust me." Brittany looked at her a little hurt.

"Of course I do babe, but I don't want to get lost. You know full well I hate nature and being lost would-" Brittany cut her off by kissing her. Stepping back Santana looked shocked.

"You were babbling on like Rachel and I had to get you to shut up. I figured that since you didn't seem that thrilled about hiking I'd take you somewhere closer."

"Awe babe, I love you." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany. "Okay, lead me away." she climbed onto the dancer's back.

Walking down the trail twenty minutes later Brittany still carrying Santana takes another fork and then two minutes later yet another. Brittany can feel that Santana is getting restless. She really does hate nature Brittany thought chuckling to herself. Deciding to play a joke on her girlfriend she squeezes her butt causing Santana to squeal and tighten her grip around the dancer's neck.

"Britt god could you give me more of a warning otherwise I might accidently choke you and I'd never be able to live with myself." Santana grumbled while Brittany stopped causing the Latina to slid off her back.

"Oh shut it, you know you love it." Brittany turns to face her.

"Of course I do." Santana leaned in and kissed her. "So why did you stop?" she asked frowning her eyebrows.

"We've arrived, babe." Brittany giggled pulling her shirt off and kicking off her shoes and shorts. Leaving her in her blue lace underwear and bra.

"Um Britt, you know I'm normally down for getting our freak on, but unless you have blanket or something to lay down on we are not having sex on the disgusting ground." Santana stated putting her foot down.

Brittany couldn't help, but giggle. She tried to stifle it she really did, but couldn't help it when Santana said funny things like this. Giving the Latina her please you'd do anything for me look, she pulled her around a couple bushes with her own clothes in her other hand.

"Oh baby, you're so smart. It is clean isn't it?" Santana said pausing with her shirt half off.

"Honey would I take you to a dirty stream." Brittany whispered in her ear pulling her shorts down and tarring the shirt off of her.

As soon as Santana got her clothes and shoes off leaving her in only her red lace underwear and bra, Brittany lead her into the stream kissing her.

"Baby, I need you." Brittany whispered cupping her breast, squeezing her nipple causing Santana to moan.

"Fuck Britt, I'm so turned on right now." Santana moaned following Brittany into the stream. She trusted her girl completely and was so memorized by her, she didn't know what was around her.

"Tell me how much you want me." Brittany orders pulling Santana closer to her moving her hand down the Latina's torso.

"Oh Fuck Britt! Quite being such a tease." Santana groaned moving her hips into Brittany.

"Not until you tell me how much you want me." Brittany stops her hand hovering over her entrance.

"Fuck Britt! I want you so FUCKING bad right now." Santana shouted and with that Brittany plunged two fingers in and started pumping. "Ugh...harder." she groaned thrusting her hips.

Brittany smirked, she knew it drove the Latina wild when she took control like this. Feeling the Latina tighten around her fingers, she knew it wouldn't be long before she went over the edge. Knowing this caused her to pump faster until Santana went over the edge her whole body shook, luckily Brittany was keeping her head up. Once she came down, the blonde removed her fingers.

Santana cuddled up next to her girl, wrapping her legs around the blondes waist and her arms around her neck.

"That was FUCKING amazing, baby." Santana heaved still breathing heavy.

"Well sweetie I just wanted to thank you for coming. And to remind you that your my bitch." Brittany laughed wadding down the stream to a big bolder.

"Am not," huffed Santana trying her best to scowl, but she couldn't cause she knew it was so true.

Brittany just laughed knowing full well that they both agreed that Santana was totally her bitch. She would literally do anything to appease the blonde. Brittany knew that her denial about it was just to try and save face when others where around who all thought Santana was the top. Do to this Brittany kept quiet about it and Santana was eternally grateful for this.

They laid on the bolder for four hours before Brittany said they should be getting back to camp as people might get worried about them. Santana grunted not wanting to leave, but followed Brittany anyway.

* * *

Mr. Shue and everyone had gotten back to the campsite at three fully expecting to see Brittany and Santana with Ms. Pillsberry and Artie. When they said they hadn't been their everyone started to go into panic mode.

"We need to find them." panicked Ms. Pillsberry looking around franticly.

"Maybe they took the wrong fork." Rachel suggested.

"I thought they were right behind us." Puck frowned sitting down to catch up they took the wrong fork." Kurt calmly explained and everyone agreed.

"We should be able to hear Santana cursing and yelling from at least a mile away." Quinn jumped up.

They were just about to go hunting for them when the two Cheerios came down the trail into the camp.

"Santana Lopez where in god's name have you been." Quinn shouted insisted at how inconsiderate her friends are that they would just leave.

"Quinn settle down, but girls where have you been?" Mr. Shue asked clearly to east Ms. Pillsberry's mind.

"Why is it that you all assume it's my fault?" Santana said shocked that they all blamed her.

"Cause it normally is." Finn pointed out ducking before the Latina could throw something at his head.

"Yeah, everyone knows that when things go wrong it's your fault." Puck said as Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Quinn coughed trying to hide her laughter.

"I saw a squirrel and tried to follow it and got lost, but then when I tried to get back I got distracted by a bunny." Brittany smiled so innocently that everyone believed her. She had always been seen as too nice to lie about anything if only they really knew.

"Wait, what about Santana?" Sam asked wondering how or where Santana fits in this story.

"Shut it Trouty Mouth, obviously I didn't let Brittany go running off in the woods by herself." Santana looks at him as if saying duh.

"I'm just glad your both okay." Ms. Pillsberry smiled not really caring where they were just that they came back in one piece and clean unlike everyone else who smelled awful.

After playing football for two hours everyone minus Brittany and Santana who had been making dinner. Well actually Brittany made dinner while Santana distracted her occasionally putting wood on the fire. They all came over to see if dinner was done.

"Wow, two hot babes slaving over the fire, this is a dream come true." Puck moaned eyeing Brittany. "Ow," he stumbled back into Mike as Santana elbowed him in the gut.

"Stop perving on my girl." Santana growled glaring down at him.

"Sweetie come here I need help disturbing the food." Brittany called and instantly Santana melted turning to go help her. "And before you ask Rachel yes yours is vegan."

After eating Ms. Pillsberry and Mr. Shue went to sleep and luckily their tents were quite away from the fire and the kids tents.

"Puck please tell me you brought booze." Santana asked leaning back into Brittany, who wrapped her arms around the Latina.

"Duh," Puck passed around beers, two bottles of vodka and rum.

Three hours later Finn had somehow managed with both Sam and Puck gotten Sugar, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel into their tent. If they hadn't shit would have gone down as Rachel had been really annoying Santana and the other girls were too far gone. Only the boys and Brittany and Santana were up.

"How is it that you two aren't completely out of it like them." Rory asked hiccupping.

"Cause pixi boy we're not lightweights." Santana growled pulling away from Brittany for a second to glare at him before going back to make out with her.

"Puck why aren't you perving on them like normal?" Mike asked not that he wanted Puck to it's just weird when he doesn't.

Before Puck could answer Brittany pulled Santana up and lead her to their tent.

"Thanks a lot Mike," Puck shoved him. "There goes our entertainment." he complained..

Rory, Artie, Kurt and Blaine all retired into their tent. Puck threw another log on the fire wishing that Santana and Brittany had stayed out here.

"So has anyone else noticed how jealous Artie is of Santana?" Mike asked. He had an advantage over everyone where he hung out with both Artie and Brittany and knew that Artie still harbored feelings for her.

"I heard him talking to Becky the other day about how much of a bitch Santana is and how he doesn't understand why Britt stays with her." Sam says sitting down next to Mike.

"Yeah well I heard him talking with Jacob about how Santana's been cheating on Brittany and can't satisfy her. He thinks that Santana can't give her what she wants." Finn added.

"What! Why hasn't anyone pounded that little prick and god couldn't even save Jacob if he prints that." Puck half shouted looking furious only Sam and Finn holding him back was stopping him from running over to Artie's tent and beating him up.

"Calm down Puck," Mike said giving him an understanding look. "I too wanted to beat the tar out of him, but it would upset Brittany so I've had to hold back."

"Obviously Santana doesn't know he's been talking trash cause otherwise he wouldn't be alive still." Sam shuttered as did Finn.

Puck was about to say something when they heard a loud moan come from Brittany and Santana's tent. He hit Finn in the gut before he could say anything and glared at Mike and Sam. No one was ruining this for him. Deciding that the other three shouldn't hear anymore, he shoos them into their tent. He was happy that they didn't try to fight him on this.

Over the next couple minutes he heard more moans and groans until he finally heard Santana's muffle scream "Brittany." He was so turned on that he started jacking off. Being focused on himself he almost missed the single three words that turned his entire world upside down "your my bitch." He fell over and had to quickly pull up his pants. Did he just hear right? Did Brittany just call Santana her bitch? Crap nothing makes sense anymore so he just went to bed.

"Britt go I love your magic tongue, but this is twice today that you've taken care of me and I've had yet to return the favor." Santana whispered cuddling up next to Brittany.

"You'd better considering all I've been doing for today." Brittany smiled pulling her closer to her.

"Just let me recover my strength." Santana put her head on Brittany's chest.

"Was I that good." Brittany giggled.

"Babe your always amazing."

"So are you," gasped Brittany as Santana stuck a in her.

* * *

When Santana woke up she was cold turning over she was surprised to find no Brittany.

"Damn nature, I'd cut you if I could for disturbing my Britts time." she mumbled into the sleeping bag.

Her head shot up when she heard Brittany outside talking to one of the boys who sounded like either Artie or Rory. Pulling on sweat pants and Britt's Cheerio hoodie, she got out of the tent. What she saw caused her rage to bubble up. Pour Brittany was trying to cook everyone breakfast and Artie was trying to hit on her.

"Come on Britt we both know that Santana doesn't really love you like I do." Artie wheeled closer to her putting his hand on her arm.

"Artie I'm with Santana. I thought you understand that." Brittany pulled her arm away.

Santana was standing immobile in front of her tent unnoticed by the other two. Rage with still flowing, but it surprised her so much that she was unable to move.

"She's a bitch and it's not like she was above manipulating you into cheating on me." Before he head even finished his sentence there was a booming "Fuck no," and Santana flew at Artie. Luckily Brittany intercepted her and Artie wheeled away from the two Cheerios.

Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsberry came running over in their pajamas and everyone else came out of their tents to see what all the racket is about.

"Artie your wrong. Santana never ever never been a bitch to me and I cheated on you because I was in love with Santana not because she manipulated me." Brittany calmly said still holding on to Santana.

"That's right roll away boy before I go Lima Heights on you." Santana huffed as Artie rolled over to Rory and Blaine.

"Um, Brittany is breakfast done cause I smell bacon?" Quinn asked looking hopeful.

When Brittany nodded all the glee clubbers minus Artie ran over to get food and the two teachers went back to their tents.

"Babe, I love you and only you." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear directing her back into their tent.

"It's just your bi and what if you decide-" Brittany pulled her in and kissed her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and no man or woman could make me happy like you do." Brittany told her with such conviction that Santana got really turned on.

"Baby do you know how turned on I am right now." Santana moaned kissing her. "I love it when you take charge."

"I know honey, but we have to go out and eat otherwise neither of us will have the self control to not jump each other and then Mr. Shue won't let us sleep together." Brittany pouted at the end.

"God I hate glee it's such a cock block." Santana muttered. Brittany just shook her head and lead them out of the tent.

When they got back to the fire everyone minus the teachers who had gone back to their tents to get ready were eating.

"Hey Britt could you make some more bacon? Quinn ate all the bacon already." Kurt asked.

Santana shot him an evil eye before taking the eggs, hash browns and coffee Brittany handed her.

"Could you two stop being so sickenly cute." Santana glared at Mike and Tina.

"Your one to talk." piped in Kurt. "You and Britt are all over each other all the time."

"We are not," argued Santana looking towards Brittany for support.

"Oh please, you two can't go two minutes without being all over each other. I bet you two couldn't keep your hands off each other last night." Quinn said agreeing with Kurt.

"Your all just jealous that we have amazing sex all the time and you don't." Santana quipped at Quinn.

"Oh you two defiantly got it on last night." Sam smiled giving Santana a up nod. "How many rounds?" he asked.

"Ew," all the girls squealed as all the guys minus Kurt looked on eager. Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms not saying anything. Brittany just smiled and looked at Santana seductively.

"We didn't go at it, okay." Santana blushed looking at the ground.

"Well that's not what it sounded like last night when you two were going at it last night." Puck evilly smiled at Santana. "I just have one question for you Santana, since when are you Britts bitch?" he asked.

Everyone stared at her opened mouthed. No one could understand what was going on. Badass Santana Lopez was no one's bitch they all had three plus years of this knowledge.

"What, I like to be dominated," Santana shrugged saying it with a completely straight face.

"No way, this can't be." Kurt stammered a shocked looked on his face.

"My world is falling apart." Finn looked very worried.

Sam, Tina and Blaine were all looking around for someone to jump out and say gotta yea.

"My world has already fallen apart." Puck whispered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Satan?" Mercedes asked.

"Britt please tell me you two are joking." Quinn begged.

"Um, no. I like to dominate and San likes to be dominated. What's hard to understand about that?" Brittany said looking confused. "And they say I'm the dumb one." she says to Santana giggling.

Luckily before it could get any more uncomfortable Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbery came back to get some food along with Artie who stayed far away from Santana. All the glee clubbers quietly and mental decided that it honestly wasn't that surprising that Brittany was in charge of their sex life. After all Santana would do anything for Brittany.

* * *

The rest of the day they practiced for Sectionals with Mike and Brittany finished the chorography for two of the songs.

"I think we even managed it to get it Finn proofed." Mr. Shue smiled at Mike and Brittany who were showing the rest of the group the first part of their first song.

After an hour Brittany took Santana, Mercedes and Sugar to show them the moves to their Troubletones number while Mike continued to work with Finn.

Quinn got a huge fire started when Puck failed so they'd be able to see. It wasn't until eight that they stop mostly because they were all getting really hungry and apparently Brittany was the only one who could cook over the fire.

"Well I would just like to thank all of you for coming out here. I know that it wasn't your ideal way to spend your weekend." Mr. Shue looked directly at Santana. "But I think it turned out to be very successful."

"I agree with Mr. Shue anything that helps us in our pursuit of a National title is worth it." Rachel said smiling.

"Shut it Hobbit, we all know you just want to improve your chance to get into that wannabe school NY-whatever." Santana smugly smirked proud of her brilliant insult.

"At least I have goals unlike you. I doubt you'll get out of Lima." Rachel finally broke out in anger. There was a collective gasp as everyone turned to look at Santana to see what she would do.

"That's where you are wrong Hobbit, I do know what I want to do and I'm getting the hell out of Lima." Santana informed them matter of fact.

"What are your plans?" Quinn asked very curious about her best friend's plan.

"Obviously I'm the hot piece of ass that will be following Britt around or on lamer terms trophy wife." Santana smiled knowing that they were all confused.

"Wait wouldn't it be the other way around?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Oh hell no, I know you're not insinuating that Britts stupid." Santana shouted jumping up.

"S, you can't be upset and we're not trying to be mean or anything-" Quinn started before Mike cut in.

"Britts never been the best in school so could you see why we'd be confused about you being the trophy wife." he half smiled hoping she'd understand.

"If you really must know," Santana started looking at Brittany who nodded. "Britts a freakin' genius." she stated.

"What!" Mr. Shue spit out half his hotdog.

"Santana and Brittany I too mean no offense, but I doubt Brittany will even be able to graduate you have a GPA under one." Ms. Pillsberry looked very confused.

"Personal I think you all idiots it's not my fault that I'm so much smarter than you that you can't understand everything I do. Just cause you don't understand anything about Quantum Mechanics and String Theory I don't call you stupid, dumb or an idiot, but I could." Brittany said to a stunned group in front of her.

"Wait did you just say Quantum Mechanics and String Theory." Blaine asked very confused.

"Wow I guess your right Santana." Rachel manages to get out.

"That's right bitches and Ms.P, Britt already graduated and is currently working on her Masters. She just comes to high school for fun and cause Coach Sylvester saw her dance and decided she had to be on the Cheerios." Santana smirked leading Brittany into their tent.

Everyone else stayed up for another hour or so discussing how weird it was that Brittany was smart. Mr. Shue finally told everyone to hit the sack they would be leaving early the next morning.

* * *

Brittany wouldn't let anyone else pack up the campsite shooing them away. It only took her ten minutes without anyone slowing her down. Once she had everything packed up in the bus they left.

"B, I love you and will go camping with you anytime. Just next time no gleeks." Santana said nuzzling into Brittany's neck.

"Awe, honey you know that you love them." Brittany teased kissing her on the cheek.

"No I don't, they almost ruined my trip with all the talk last night." Santana whined pulling Brittany more into her.

"Sweetie don't be upset that they know your my bitch in bed." Brittany whispered holding her tightly.

"That's not want I'm upset about babe, they thought you were stupid and couldn't take care of me." Santana said looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"San, don't worry about that after all I have been playing them for three years so you can't blame them." Brittany smiled.

"I love you," Santana kissed her.

"I love you too and you know I will take care of you my lovely trophy wife." Brittany whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Wife huh, is this your proposal cause I have to say it sucks." Santana giggled.

"Let's be honest you'd married me any time and place even if I never asked you." Brittany laughed as Santana buried her head into Brittany's chest.

"Shut up,"

"You know you love me."

"I do babe and I'll be your trophy wife."

They snuggled together and fell asleep.

** I think the sex scene is rushed I'm not good at writing them so I apologize.**


End file.
